yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrné Amou
Lyrné Amou '''or better known as '''Queen Aika is the mother of Lynné, Ryukai, Ryuken and Lynia. She is once a b-shot but retired, her b-daman is White Wavern later her death (?), given to Lynné. In Story Route 01, she revealed to be a non-natural attuned who wield Gungnir, the Third Classified Relic. It was clearly confirmed by Shinji that she died using her Swan Song to save her daughter. She once again appeared in Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era, along with a girl named Kyouka Chitoribana, who used her gungnir's replica. Etymology :Amou (天羽) - Heavenly Wings :Raine (ライネ　- 蕾音- ) - Sound of Bloom :Kuroei (黒詠) - Black Wings :Aibai (愛唄) - Love Song Appearance Lyrné is a beautiful woman with long and flowing silver white hair which braided some of her hair back to a ponytail which longer than rest of her hair. She has a pale skin and ruby red eyes, her daughter had inherited from her. She’s seen in a white Lolita dress that consist a white blouse with ruffed cuff, light blue frills and black under dress. She wears white frilled & layered shawl with light blue frills and sky blue ribbon, a pair of black heeled boots. In younger years and while performing, she’s still braided her hair but tied into a-side ponytail on the left. Her B / W / H is B90 / W61 / W92 and height is 165cm in her adult form. Personality Lyrné is a wise woman who has a good leadership but sometime can be inertia but very friendly. She loves and her passion for music is more than anybody else. However, just like her husband, she love for her daughter is incomparable with others. Abilities & Powers Lyrné once owned the Gungnir relic as a fragment inside of her, as a Symphogear user she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-noise armor that clads her in battle. She can use the Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara) to summon her armed gear to fight. After she gave away her gungnir's replica which is the complete copy of her original one, she used her friend's relic, Airgetlam to fight. Attacks Physical Abilities Enhanced Endurance : Either as Lyrne, she able to fight despite she is suffering from not using LiNKER. She can withstand the hellish training of Genjuro like Lynne does. Enhance Durability : Lyrné has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Enhance Speed : She displays that she possesses speed and reflexes that are impressive, she can dodge swift attacks in great distances too. Enhanced Reflexes : She has displays that she possesses some abilities such as fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks, most recently, attacks from her enemies. Intelligence : Lyrné is actually a very brilliant person in the second branch especially in tactical strategist. Much like Ryoko, she owns the knowledge of relics despite her airhead attitude. Master Weapon Specialist: She is very skilled in other weapons besides a sword such as spears. 'Master Hand-to-Hand combat ': It is noted that she was the training opponent of Genjuro. Trivia * Her battle song genre is R&B and a bit of rock in the middle of the song. * Lynné became a boss emperor ten years early than Lyrné, in 6-years-old and her mother in 16-years-old. * Her birthday is 26th July and her zodiac sign is Leo. * Her weight is 50kg. * Her blood type is AB * Her favorite foods are Biscuits and Ramen. * Her singing voice had inherited by her daughter. * She’s good at fortune telling and cards, she maybe knew the future herself. * Her Gungnir can respond to Kyouka's call. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Attuned Category:Gear Users